1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication apparatus for receiving a data request through a plurality of types of communication, each protected by different levels of security.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known apparatus, a plurality of types of communication, each protected by different levels of security, are employed for communication among a plurality of communication apparatuses. For example, a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) communication and a hypertext transfer protocol over Secure Socket Layer (SSL) (HTTPS) communication with a higher security level than the HTTP communication are employed for transmitting Web page data from a Web server to a client. SSL is a protocol for performing encrypted communication using an electronic certificate. HTTP is a standard protocol used for communication between a Web server and a client, without employing the SSL. In HTTPS communication, the SSL is implemented as a lower layer of the HTTP.